Medicine
by gungnirburst
Summary: Two certain people have been bonding together in the darkest of places for close to a year, keeping their names a secret, but is it more than what it seems? [ AR. Sasuke/Naruto. Songfic. ]


Fanfic Title: Medicine

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

Author: keadeblue264

Hi there! Anywho, I wanted to do something a little different and I was slightly inspired by the 'Four Way Split' saga written by KlikStar for Final Fantasy 7. But these will be a series of songfics with a different yaoi pairing for each one, unless I write a continuation for one or if I just feel like writing another one for a couple I've already got one for, and if that is the case, I will inform you. And this is the first songfic of what I am calling 'The Naruto Yaoi Playlist' series. I'm just calling it that so yeah. So for my regular readers and maybe even some new ones, please enjoy the first songfic in 'The Naruto Yaoi Playlist' series!

Summary: Two certain people have been bonding together in the darkest of places for close to a year, keeping their names a secret, but is it more than what it seems? Songfic with yaoi sex. 1st of 'The Naruto Yaoi Playlist' series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Medicine song!

Warnings/Notes: Yaoi sex, a pretty strange relationship (well, I guess that's opinionated, but still), maybe an actual boy-boy love connection (…yeah let's just say there is), and slight language. Ok, just so you'll know, and so I won't get asked later, this story does take place in Konoha. Just putting it out there. And Naruto and Sasuke are 18 years old during one part in the story, but are 19 later on.

~**Medicine**~

Monday.

A day that stood out greatly in the mind of one Uzumaki Naruto, but not for the reasons people would think. In fact, from Naruto's point of view, Monday was no longer a boring day that he wished would come to an end as soon as it started, so much so that he was actually excited when Monday morning came around. But it wasn't the happenings of the morning that made him an eagerly ecstatic individual.

It was what took place at night that made him crave for the next Monday.

_They say that your kiss is like a pill_

_Designed to change the way that I feel_

_For every heartache you've got the cure_

_That's way I put my trust in you_

This strange expectancy had started eleven months ago. He had been invited to a party that was, to his surprise, held in a deserted building on the outskirts of the village and being the attention craving eighteen year old boy that he was, Naruto quickly accepted the abrupt invite.

When Naruto did get to the room specified on the invitation, he was once again surprised that he knew everyone there. He later found out that the party was only meant for anybody that was either eighteen or nineteen years of age, but at that moment, he was just glad he would not have to strike up awkward conversations with people he didn't know. Even Uchiha Sasuke was there, but his excuse was that Sakura had forcibly dragged him there when he said that he wasn't going to attend because he thought it would be a complete waste of his time.

Only an hour into the party and practically everyone there was drunk off their ass. Jumbled words and stupid antics had kicked in and those who weren't showing off looked on in drunken amusement. Naruto, who had chosen to temporarily watch, noticed that Sasuke was still brooding in a corner, but he did look slightly alcohol inhibited.

Naruto chuckled at that circumstance, but his head suddenly throbbed in pain. Wincing somewhat, he decided that it would be best if he quietly sneaked out of the room and find someplace to lie down. Since the structure they were in was an old apartment complex, it didn't take him long to find a bed he could rest on at the top floor. The room wasn't exactly clean from what he could see in the darkness, but he couldn't care less at the time.

Stretching out on top of the bed for a few moments, Naruto was faintly aware of the clicking sounds made by the door when it opened and shut. Obviously, someone had entered the room, but the blonde wasn't concerned enough to look over to see who it was. Not that he would have been able to see the person, considering how dark the room was since the windows had been boarded shut.

He felt a shift in the bed, and at first did nothing to prevent the person from lying down next to him. Silence reminded even after a few minutes of being in the same room together had passed, but Naruto figured it was because the person didn't feel like talking to someone that he or she couldn't see. The cause may have been his drunken state of mind, but a strange feeling was instilled in him. Naruto liked having a warm body just barely out of his reach and he wanted to feel more of that warmth.

_Everybody's looking for what they want_

_And everybody's looking for what they need_

_Gotta keep on looking for what I want (what I want, what I want)_

Blindingly, Naruto extended his hand and ran it across what he could only assume was the person's chest. Judging from how flat it was, he assumed the individual was male, but he had gone that far and there was no going back if his offer was accepted.

The stranger shuddered as a result of the touch and paused for a second before rolling over on top of Naruto, connecting their lips in a deep kiss. Their kisses and caresses were sloppy and very little thought was put into them due to their alcohol-induced stupors, but it satisfied in the end. The session ended almost as swiftly as it had started and for a moment Naruto wasn't sure what to do. But then the realization of what he had just done sunk in and he put his clothes back on as fast as he could, running out of the door even faster, embarrassed out of his mind. He had just lost his virginity to a complete stranger.

The next day, he felt horrible about himself, the hickeys and bruises from the previous night a constant reminder of his tryst with the stranger. Naruto couldn't remember much of what had happened, except that despite being under the influence of alcohol, it had all felt incredibly enjoyable, but that conclusion was only from what little he could recall. And in a tiny part in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder how it would have felt if they had been sober.

That part kept growing and nagging at him for close to two weeks until Naruto finally conceded. He would go back to that room on Monday night, just to see if anyone would show.

Feeling like an idiot for even thinking that the person would bother to show up for no real reason, Naruto sat on the bed in the dark, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance at his own stupidity. All that was thrown out the window, however, when he heard soft clicking noises, signaling the opening and shutting of a door. Footsteps then resounded through the room, the sound stopping abruptly when the person reached the bed. Naruto felt a hand hovering several inches away from his face and he grabbed the appendage, resting the warm palm against his whiskered cheek. In the next instance, soft lips grazed lightly against his mouth, the touch fleeting and gentle.

The boy remembered the feel of those lips from that night and he maneuvered his body to the center of the bed, pulling the stranger with him. Naruto was aware that what he was doing was wrong, perhaps even borderline crazy, but that night had embedded a want in him that he couldn't ignore.

The man, now balanced above him, removed Naruto's shirt, leaning down after it was thrown to the floor in order to place tender kisses on the tan chest while using the tip of his finger to write out a message on the teen's stomach.

_'I had been waiting for you to come back.'_

After that, their Monday night meetings became a sort of routine, continuing on for eleven months.

_But I don't even know your name_

_So I will call you Medicine_

_You can ease my pain_

_I don't wanna feel the same_

_Tonight I need your medicine to put out the flame_

And here a now nineteen-year-old Naruto was once again, sitting on the bed where it had all begun. He had gotten into the habit of coming to their room to change the sheets sometime before the next Monday and it really paid off when it came down to it. Lying in one's own dried fluids wasn't very pleasant, not to mention disgusting.

But for some reason, his mysterious "friend" hadn't showed up last week and he was hoping that their cycle would get back on track tonight. Naruto wasn't mad, but rather confused as to why the stranger had decided not to appear that night. He had also gotten into the habit of taking off his clothes before his visitor would arrive, basically to add more time to their pleasurable joining. The less that was in the way, the better.

The telltale sound of someone entering the room filled Naruto with a relieved sort of exhilaration. The figure stepped towards the bed, discarding his clothes as he went. Naruto had already moved to the middle of the bed by the time the person had moved overtop of him. Once he made sure Naruto was there, the man traced the outline of the blonde's left cheek and the contours made by his lips.

Ever since their second meeting, a set of unspoken rules had passed between them. Apparently, they both enjoyed the thrill of sleeping with a stranger and those regulations made it so they would never find out the identity of the other. The first and foremost rule was to never ever speak under any circumstance. If something needed to be communicated, it would have to be done by writing it out on the other's skin. Using that method, Naruto drew out the words that he had been dying to convey since the previous week.

_'I missed you.'_

_'I'm sorry. I had something on my mind.'_

Naruto wanted to ask what was wrong, but talking wasn't the exactly reason why he was here and frankly, he wasn't sure if prying into the business of this unknown being was the right thing for him to do. He began to lean up for a kiss, but his partner stopped him, in favor of inscribing another message on the boy's torso with his fingertip.

_'I want to go slow tonight. Is that okay?'_

To Naruto, the request was odd. They had always tried to keep their meetings short, usually just getting right to it with only a small amount of foreplay as a warm-up. Decided that nothing bad would come out of taking it slow for once, Naruto traced out a reply onto his lover's chest.

_'Yes.'_

_Medicine (medicine, medicine, medicine, medicine)_

_You can ease my pain_

_Medicine (medicine, medicine, medicine, medicine)_

_Running through my veins_

At this response, the person finally pressed his lips against Naruto's, his fingers sliding down the curve of the blonde's neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around the man's strong shoulders, his hands gripping his lover's back over the base of the spine. Another rule of theirs was to never take hold of the other person's hair, for even running their fingers through the strands could give their identity away if they recognized anything about it through touch alone.

The kiss was kept passive for a minute, each basking in the sweet taste they had missed out on the Monday prior to this one. Only when Naruto felt the tip of a tongue run across his bottom lip did he truly open his mouth to the other's advances. He was surprised at how gentle the wet tongue stroking against his was, their kisses usually a rough, quick exchange of passion.

The blonde sighed when the stranger broke the kiss, his cheeks taking on a red tint. They had just barely started and he already felt an almost unbearable lust for the man above him and it made him wonder why they had never tried to have sex like this before. But they were doing it now and while Naruto wanted to see what all he could experience, he also felt like rushing to where they'd ultimately end up, exhausted and sweating in the other's arms.

The feeling of lips grazing the side of his neck brought Naruto out of his thoughts and back to the current reality. His partner laid the tiniest kisses along his neck's curve, a gentle lick interrupting every few kisses.

One of their other rules was to make as little sound as humanly possible, unless it couldn't be helped that is. As hard as it sounded when it concerned the act of sex, Naruto had become very good at restraining his noises during foreplay, but he was surprised at the moan that escaped his lips when his partner started sucking and lightly biting down on the skin just over his pulse. The man seemed to not be bothered by the noise that was emitted, but rather intrigued by it, putting more effort into what he was doing to the skin in his mouth, if only to hear it again.

The blonde had clamped his mouth shut, his resulting moan almost sounding like a cute little whine behind the barrier of his lips. If this was how good he was feeling now, Naruto couldn't even begin to imagine how the rest of it would feel.

_Trapped in emotions you've got me hooked_

_The cure that you give is not in the book_

_To you I'm addicted I can't deny_

_To shake you off I won't even try_

While it was the man's idea to take it slow, he barely grazed his mouth and hands over the blonde's nipples, but what little he did do to them was enough to arouse Naruto further, his erection poking into his partner's left thigh, a moan piercing his lips every time it was rubbed against. His breath was coming out in heated bursts, his body on the verge of exploding from pleasure. Either he was more sensitive than he realized or the man's foreplay was just too much for his nerves to handle. Or perhaps something else was coming into play here, but his thought processes had stop from the moment he was first touched and he didn't want to have to think anymore anyway.

The stranger worked his body lower, focusing his attention wherever he discovered was the most sensitive to the boy below him. He occupied his mouth with Naruto's abdomen while his hands were trailing themselves along the susceptible skin of the boy's inner thigh, smiling softly at the ensuing quiver from his touches. In the back of his mind, Naruto knew that if this were one of their normal nights, he would have already been on his way home by now.

Naruto felt his partner's warm breath over the area of his groin, a small whimper escaping him because of how close the man was to his throbbing member. The person teasingly stroked the area around Naruto's length, purposely avoiding what he knew Naruto really wanted from him. The boy never realized how much of a sadist his sex partner was, the tickling feeling of man's fingertips just barely brushing his hot skin making him go insane. To make him wait for the inevitable was truly a torturous act to commit.

Deliberating for a few more moments to torment the blonde with more soft touches, his lover finally descended to take Naruto's rigid organ into his warm, moist mouth, practically swallowing him whole. Naruto was unprepared for the startling sensation, mostly because this had never been done to him in all their previous sessions. A yelp rushed passed his lips before he could stop it and he could barely move from both the paralyzing pleasure and a hand holding down his left hip.

The rapture was burning through the blonde's veins as the mouth of the stranger worked the erection in his mouth, alternating from sucking the length in differentiating speeds to licking at the engorged head or the veins on the underside. Keeping quiet was no longer possible as the movements of his partner's mouth increased in tempo and passion. His body was trembling violently at the caresses forced upon his arousal, each motion seeming to shoot through his entire body in large waves, making him cry out in different frequencies depending on the action.

_Everybody's looking for what they want_

_And everybody's looking for what they need_

_Gotta keep on looking for what I want (what I want, what I want)_

The mouth suddenly stopped its work and pulled away, resulting in a protesting whimper from Naruto. Naruto then heard sucking noises above him and blushed. He knew what was coming next and tried his best to relax his shaking form.

But it was a hard thing to accomplish since his mind was left spinning and numb from what his lover had done to him.

The feeling of fingers prodding his entrance made Naruto's head loll back, his throat tensing as he swallowed heavily. Though they had done this many times before, for some strange reason, Naruto felt nervous about what was about to take place, the evidence of his apprehension showing in the form of a deep blush on his face. But he still very much wanted to continue and finally found the strength to relax his muscles.

The first finger went in easily enough, the digit hardly meeting any resistance as it slid inside. The man felt the muscles rippling against his finger as he pulled it out and pushed it back in, humming in appreciation at how easily the body below was surrendering over to him. The second one was entered after a few more stimulating touches from the first, Naruto gasping lowly at it went in.

But when the third finger slid in, he felt no pain at all, meaning he was ready for a bigger intrusion, but his partner had other ideas in mind as he took Naruto's hard organ into his mouth once again. The fingers inside him then extended out as far as they would go, running over his prostate repeatedly in massaging motions.

Naruto almost felt like he could scream from the delight caused by both actions, the constant assault on his prostate making him moan in high volume. The muscles in his abdomen clenched and unclenched as he desperately sucked air into his lungs, his body trembling as his erection was given a hard suck. The repetitive and overlapping of strong pleasures almost made him want it to stop, the pleasurable pain too much for him to endure.

_But I don't even know your name_

_So I will call you Medicine_

_You can ease my pain_

_I don't wanna feel the same_

_Tonight I need your medicine running through my veins _

The man finally did stop the acts that almost made the boy climax. And while he was frustrated from not being allowed release, Naruto couldn't help but sigh in relief at being released from that enjoyable torture. The blonde secretly wondered how one person was capable of giving him such severe pleasure. Whoever this was obviously knew what he could pull off during sex in order to make the other quake in desire.

The stranger positioned himself above Naruto, lifting one of the tanned boy's quivering legs up for better access. He was shaking once again when he felt the head of his partner's member rub against his puckered entrance. He knew he had to calm down in order for there to be less pain, but the sound of his frantically beating heart in his ears excited him and made his breathing erratic.

A few soothing kisses from his lover had the desired effect of making him more placid. After his breathing had almost returned to normal, the man started slowly pushing into his body. The teenager gasped at the initial invasion, but it was already beginning to feel better the deeper it went.

By the time the stranger was nestled deeply inside him a few minutes later, the blonde's breathing had hitched again, a tiny mewl slipping out as the man shifted above him. Naruto barely registered the words being written out on his chest, his train of thought being distracted by the hot and heavy breathing in his ear, but he somehow managed to decipher the message.

_'You just don't know how good you feel to me.'_

_But I don't even know your name_

_So I will call you Medicine_

_You can ease my pain_

_I don't wanna feel the same_

_Tonight I need your medicine to put out the flame_

Naruto moaned loudly at the statement drawn out on his chest, his heart fit to burst from the intensity of his boiling blood pumping through the rest of his body, causing his nerve endings to make his flesh all the more hotter. He almost felt that his skin was going to melt off because of how hot he was feeling. Though there had been some pain accompanying the pleasure of being entered by another man, it was a joining that wasn't forced in any way.

And it was that type of gentle handling that turned him on even more.

Their panting breaths mingled together, warming their sweating skin to an even higher degree. A few moments passed by before Naruto placed a kiss on the man's shoulder as a sign that he was ready. His lover moved slowly at first, just barely thrusting inside the blonde's sweating body. He heard the stranger grunt lowly with each push as he mewled softly, his hands once again clutching the other's back. Taking the boy's soft sounds as an indication that he was no longer in any type of pain, the person forced himself in rather roughly. At this, Naruto cried out loudly, his own voice ringing in his ears as his nails clawed at the flesh he was gripping.

A hiss of pain escaped the individual's lips, but it otherwise did not deter him from plunging his erection harder into the body below him, connecting with the boy's over stimulated prostate. Tears were welling up in Naruto's eyes as he heatedly shouted out in pleasure. Their heartbeats and breathing were joined as one while they continued to move against each other, striving for the completion they so desired.

The man's head, which had previously been resting on Naruto's shoulder, rose up slightly to nibble and suck at the boy's neck some more, bruising the flesh with his love bites. The blonde turned his head to the right, allowing his partner to have access to his skin. As much as he had hated and loved the earlier stimulation the stranger had given him, this moment was far more relentless, his voice becoming hoarse from crying out so much.

Silencing the blonde's wails with his mouth, the person sped up his thrusts against the boy's prostate, letting his own sounds of pleasure be heard as he slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto could feel himself tensing up and he knew what was ahead. Trying to share this information, the blonde raise a trembling hand up to the man's chest, but only ended up running his fingers across the sweating skin. The individual broke away from the kiss and once again rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, the air from his mouth hitting the boy's ear in waves.

The force and speed of the stranger's plunges increased and Naruto couldn't even muster up the energy to make any other sound that didn't include panting harshly for air. Then in a sudden surge of pleasure, the teen received a violent orgasm, his form shuddering powerfully and his mouth agape. He felt a hot rush fill up his insides, a low moan coming from his partner. Naruto noticed his hand was being guided and he soon felt the racing heart of his lover thudding against his palm, a pair of lips brushing along his in a kind gesture.

_I don't even know your name_

_So I will call you Medicine_

_You can ease my pain_

_I don't wanna feel the same_

_Tonight I need your medicine running through my veins_

*30 minutes later*

Naruto was standing in an alleyway several feet outside the abandoned building. He had always left first and went straight home, but now was not the time to even be thinking about going home. The blonde wanted to know once and for all whom he had been sleeping with for the past eleven months. He didn't care who it turned out to be, he was just tired of slinking around every Monday night to have sex with a stranger. It was only after the deed was done that he regretted it, but like a rush he just couldn't live without, he kept coming back to experience more. And tonight had provided the experience of a lifetime and he couldn't just go back to his apartment after undergoing the most passionate thing he had ever felt in his life. Delightful shivers ran through his body every time he thought about how amazing it was.

When the blonde really pondered the situation, he felt like some whore, giving his body away on a whim and because he had a feeling that he couldn't hide anymore. Somehow, he had grown to have compassion, maybe even love, for the stranger he bedded with. How that was possible he wasn't sure, but he didn't need that sort of feeling to be piled on top of the already unusual situation.

Keeping his eyes locked at the entrance, Naruto waited for his secret lover to walk through and finally be relieved to him. The minutes stretched on forever and there were still no signs of movement anywhere near the door.

Naruto's heart was racing when the door opened at long last, but the sight of the individual almost made the organ stop dead in his chest cavity. Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of the doorway, his appearance almost as flustered as Naruto's had been. Naruto didn't even continue looking on, choosing instead to duck down in the alley. His hand clasped over his mouth to muffle his breathing as he began to fully grasp what he had discovered. Uzumaki Naruto had been having sex with his best friend for the past eleven months.

Now that he knew that truth, he wasn't sure if he could continue their weekly cycle in the same manner anymore. The fact that it was Sasuke did not make him feel like he thought it would. He didn't feel disgusted or angry, upset or depressed, or any kind of negative emotion for that matter. In fact, Naruto felt as though the connection between them had grown deeper because of the deed they had been committing for so long. Mustering up all the courage he could, Naruto decided to throw caution to the wind and tell Sasuke the truth.

Looking around the corner, Naruto saw that Sasuke hadn't walked too far away. And so, running as fast as he could, he caught up to the Uchiha in no time flat.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around, his usual emotionless expression on his face as he looked at Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

For one of the few times in his life, Naruto was quiet. He half expected the words to come out of his mouth like they usually did and yet nothing resembling a vocalization emerged from his mouth. And Sasuke staring at him expectantly didn't help him form the words he wanted to say. He bit at his bottom lip out of anxiety and did the only thing he could think of to let Sasuke know what he wished to tell him.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto suddenly kissed him, but they expanded even more when he recognized the feeling of the lips pressed against his. When Naruto broke away from him, Sasuke had the most stunned look on his features the teen had ever seen. Sasuke paused for a moment before hesitantly reaching out, grabbing the neckline of blonde's shirt, exposing the marks he had made on the skin of Naruto's neck earlier that night.

"So it really was you," Sasuke said quietly, his hand clutching the collar of Naruto's shirt tightly.

"…What do you mean, Sasuke?" Naruto asked unsurely.

"I figured it out a couple weeks ago. I wasn't sure what to do…that's kind of why I didn't show up last week. Actually, even though I knew it was you, I didn't want to believe it. But now I guess I have no choice."

Sasuke's fist loosened its grip on the material and continued, "And it seems you don't mind either, since you confronted me first."

"Does that mean that you--"

Sasuke shushed Naruto and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I don't think I really have to say it, do you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before shaking his head and smiling. He knew Sasuke wasn't the most emotional person in the world and truth be told, they had plenty of time to pass out words like 'I love you'. With their hands interlocked, they walked away from the building, hoping to never have to go there to release their more primitive desires ever again.

"You know, you could have waited until next month to tell me," Sasuke said out of the blue as they walked down the street to Naruto's apartment.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked in a confused manner.

"It would have made one hell of an anniversary surprise," Sasuke answered, chuckling to himself softly.

Naruto, however, did not laugh, but rather looked at Sasuke like he was some kind of imposter wearing a Sasuke suit.

"Sasuke, when in the world did you start making stupid jokes?"

The Uchiha gave another short laugh, wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulder to pull him closer.

"Since I started sleeping with an idiot," Sasuke replied, ruffling the hair of his blonde companion before giving him a sweet kiss.

_They say that your kiss is like a pill_

_Designed to change the way that I feel_

_For every heartache you've got the cure_

_That's why I put my trust in you_

* * *

Song—Medicine (Radio Mix) by Kim Leoni

Author's Notes: That…was uberly strange to write. I can't even begin to describe how weird I felt while writing this. It wasn't the sex so much as it was the situation. It was just awkward. Well, I hope that whoever reads this enjoyed it because it took a long time to complete. Let's see now…the ending…well, I don't really have a problem with it, but one-shot endings are kinda the reason why I don't normally write them. They can be so awkward… OMG, I just realized something. I basically turned Sasuke into a sex god. O.O! Anyway, for this—and well for just about anything really—I will take requests. So if there is a song and/or couple you would like me to write a story for, feel free to ask. Please remember to review! It'd make me happy if you did! Until next time!


End file.
